


mmmh

by Lolistar92



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Established Relationship, Incest, Jaehyun and Yoonoh are twins, Kitsune, Kitsune Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Twincest, Twins, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampires, all hail the beauty that is white hair fox-eared and nine tailed yuta, nearly two dozen members to choose from and I decide to give jae a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “You’re both awful,” Yuta scolds, flexing his wrists mostly just to feel Jaehyun pin him down harder. He’s positive his vampire can feel the frantic pulse of Yuta’s heartbeat. “Stop playing with your food.”Yoonoh tips Yuta’s head back until he’s staring up at the older twin. “But you taste so much better riled up.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179





	mmmh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this fic started because HunnieDae and I got into a conversation about what hair color suits Jaehyun the best. She adored blue-black hair Jae while I am partial to pinky Jae. So thus, I decided - why not both? And by putting this in a magical universe I also get to live out Vampire Jaehyun fantasies and fluffy fox ears on Yuta >:3 
> 
> **Please read the tags carefully** in case you have missed it (how!?!?), this fic contains incest/twincest. Kindly click the back button if this isn't your thing. 
> 
> Title from Kai's Mmmh (the album is a perfect back track for this fic, go stream!)

“Please collect your demons.”

Yuta hums when Taeyong’s arms wrap around his waist, burying his face in Yuta’s neck as he groans his plea. Yuta takes an idle sip of his drink, turning his head to the side to see what his best friend is complaining about.

Yuta sees Yoonoh’s pink hair first and of course where Yoonoh is, Jaehyun is.

Ah.

Yuta watches in amusement as his boyfriends mesmerize the crowd. Jaehyun’s got his back to Yoonoh, grinding on his older brother as the music thrums deep and seductive, head thrown back, blue hair looking black and making him look even paler. Yoonoh’s hands dance up Jaehyun’s body, the two looking like one entity with how seamless they move together.

They look like the definition of demonic temptation, forbidden fruits on display.

Yoonoh immediately senses Yuta’s eyes on them, looks up and hones in on him despite the dark lights of the club and the one-way glass from the first floor private room. He winks and Yuta chuckles, patting Taeyong’s hand consolingly. It’s not hard to see why his best friend is upset. Johnny’s about two seconds away from putting his hands on Yoonoh’s hips and making it a trio.

It’s not just Johnny that desperately wants to touch. The entire crowd is watching, hungry eyes practically palpable even from where Yuta is sitting. It’s easier to sympathize rather than get jealous. Yoonoh and Jaehyun are otherworldly beautiful, giving even Taeyong and his siren affinity a run for his money.

“Why don’t you just enthrall Johnny back here?” Yuta asks as Taeyong keeps whining.

“Because that is totally illegal.”

Yuta hums in thought. Now that he is watching his boyfriends, it’s a bit hard to take his eyes off them. He can feel the familiar pool of want bubble forward in his gut.

He turns on his stool and pulls Taeyong onto his lap so they can both stare down at the show. Johnny has joined the twins, but they’ve sandwiched him between then. It’s sexy, seeing a normally cool-headed alpha like Johnny turn into such a wanton beast of desire.

“I bet I know how to tempt him back here,” Yuta cooes, into Taeyong’s heavily pierced ear. His tongue flicks out to catch one dangling chain.

Like lightning, Yoonoh’s eyes are on him, and this time Jaehyun’s eyes follow. The twins freeze, glowering up at Yuta even as Yuta continues to puff hot breath into Taeyong’s ear and get his best friend squirming.

“Yukkuri,” Taeyong whines, but there is no strength in his struggle. “Johnny’s not even watching. And I don’t want to get skinned alive by your vampires.”

Yuta chuckles. “They’ll find a different way to punish you, baby.”

Taeyong’s lust spikes clear in the room. Their other friends all pause in their chatter to turn to them, Doyoung waving his hand to displace Taeyong’s accidental thrall with a scowl.

Before Doyoung can think to scold Taeyong, Yuta grabs his friend’s wrist and drags him out of the room down to the dance floor.

“They’re gonna kill me,” Taeyong moans in defeat but Yuta is having too much fun to reassure his dramatic best friend.

The sensual music is still going. Yuta drags Taeyong a bit further away from where the twins are, spinning his best friend into his arms and grabbing his hips.

“Nu uh,” Taeyong mouths, grabbing Yuta’s waist and flipping them around so it’s Yuta’s back to Taeyong’s chest. Yuta grinds back without missing a beat, grinning as Taeyong’s hands claw into his hips.

It’s always fun to dance with Taeyong, even if they’re not exactly dancing. The beat is sensual and heavy and Yuta can feel it curl into his body. Taeyong’s heady scent is front and center with how close they are and it smells so good to Yuta’s sensitive nose.

But despite his fun, they’re barely together for a few seconds before they’re interrupted.

“Yuta hyung,” twin voices call at the same time. Yuta flicks his eyes open to see Jaehyun and Yoonoh starting disapprovingly, while Johnny gawks behind them.

“His idea,” Taeyong defends, not needing to raise his voice because Jaehyun and Yoonoh have the ability for selective hearing. Fucking vampires.

Yuta purposefully grinds back just to get Taeyong to yelp. That seems to be the final straw, Jaehyun grabbing him and pulling him into his chest. Yoonoh grabs Taeyong’s shoulder and gently throws him into Johnny’s arms.

Taeyong slumps into his crush with a relieved huff but Yuta catches the widening of his eyes as Johnny engulfs him with his huge body. Yuta wishes he could stick around to see how that goes – gods know that the two have been dancing around each other for long enough – but he has his own set of problems.

“I wanna dance,” Yuta pouts, tugging away from Jaehyun, but Yoonoh is right there, keeping Yuta trapped between the two.

“Then dance with us,” Yoonoh growls into his ear.

Yuta shivers, but fights off the way his neck aches to tip in submission. Instead, he smirks at them. “Make it good for me,” he purrs.

Yuta knows they’re putting on a show. Sandwiched between his two boyfriends, there was no way the twins were going to just ‘dance’ with him. It’s obscene how Jaehyun pushes him into Yoonoh, grinds their crotches together, and forces Yuta back on Yoonoh’s thigh. Both of them start mouthing at Yuta’s neck, hips fucking into Yuta by the heavy beat. They can’t even make it to the end of the song without all three of them aching in arousal.

“Home?” Jaehyun asks into Yuta’s ear, nipping it. Yoonoh’s hands tighten on Yuta’s hips in agreement, trying to sweeten the deal by gyrating his cock into Yuta’s ass.

Well, it’s not like Yuta was expecting tonight to go any differently, not when they decided to walk out the house dressed like pure sex.

“Let’s go.”

-

Getting home is a blur. Yuta barely remembers making out with Yoonoh as Jaehyun drove them back and then getting picked up and slammed against the wall by Jaehyun as Yoonoh tried to get them naked.

They finally tumble into bed, Yuta with his pants off but shirt still on, the twins completely naked because they decided to just shred their clothes with their claws. Which is incredibly hot. Yuta purrs contentedly at seeing their perfect bodies on display. They are practically sculpted by the gods with their chiselled muscles and unblemished skin. The twins are identical in every way, and only those closest to them can tell them apart without the use of their hair color as an aide.

And Yuta knows them best of all. He gives them his sexiest smirk, letting the shirt pool down one shoulder and legs drawn up as he says, “Come here, Yoo, Jae.”

Yuta barely has time to spread his thighs apart before Jaehyun is bullying his way in between. His large body blankets over Yuta’s as he fists his hand into his hair, drawing Yuta’s head back so he can devour him with a kiss. 

Yuta makes a pathetic sound as Jaehyun goes straight for the kill, slick tongue sliding into his mouth. His fangs bite into Yuta’s bottom lip, but they don’t pierce his delicate skin.

He can feel Yoonoh staring at him, feels conscious of the way his legs start to tighten around Jaehyun’s waist. His shirt slips off his shoulders, rucked down by Jaehyun’s hands pawing at him.

“Get rid of it,” Yoonoh orders, tugging the hem.

Yuta is all for that plan, but Jaehyun isn’t letting up. His tongue is incessant, coaxing Yuta’s into submission, diving deeper until Yuta can’t think of anything other than Jaehyun’s hungry desire. It makes fire heat in his gut, driven by Jaehyun’s passion.

Jaehyun moves away, wiping his bottom lip where a string of saliva connects them. Yuta is about to call him back when Yoonoh moves in, pushing his shirt up until Yuta’s nipples are displayed. Yuta whines, trying to take it off, but Yoonoh leaves it tucked under his chin.

“On second thought,” Yoonoh purrs, a claw trailing down Yuta’s sternum, “it looks better like this.”

Yuta’s chest heaves from the breathless passion of Jaehyun’s kiss and he can’t catch it, not with the way he can feel their eyes on him. His skin tingles where Yoonoh touches him and he already feels so _desperate_.

“You’re blushing all the way down here,” Yoonoh teases, finger under Yuta’s breast. “You’re cute today, hyung.”

Yuta can feel himself blush harder. “Shut up,” he whines, a hand going up to hide his face, eyes turning away.

Jaehyun tuts, grabbing his wrists and pinning them by his head. The smirk he gives Yuta makes him break out into gooseflesh. “No hiding, baby,” Jaehyun chides. 

“You’re both awful,” Yuta scolds, flexing his wrists mostly just to feel Jaehyun pin him down harder. He’s positive his vampire can feel the frantic pulse of Yuta’s heartbeat. “Stop playing with your food.”

Yoonoh tips Yuta’s head back until he’s staring up at the older twin. “But you taste so much better riled up.” The bastard has that smirk that makes Yuta’s knees melt on.

Before Yuta can retort, a hot, wet mouth engulfs his nipple. Yuta’s voice cuts into a sharp, needy moan. “Jae!”

Jaehyun grins around his mouthful, eyes mischievous as he gathers a nipple in between his fangs and presses down. The sharp sting of pleasure shoots straight down to his now hard cock and Yuta gasps, writhing as Jaehyun licks the pain away. There is no blood, but it wouldn’t be the first time his two demons feed from him there.

Yoonoh grabs Yuta’s wrists when Jaehyun lets go. “Let me touch,” Yuta pleads.

Yoonoh makes a humming sound of consideration. Jaehyun looks up at the same time and a shared look passes between them.

“Let us play with our vixen then,” Yoonoh negotiates.

Yuta groans. “Can’t I just suck you off?”

Yoonoh cards his hand through Yuta’s scalp, gently tugging Yuta’s black hair. “I’d love that. I’d love it even more if I could grab your cute foxy ears and skull fuck you.”  
  


Yuta chokes, back arching as a punch of lust surges through him. Jaehyun brings him back down, tongue flicking over his nipple, sending a shudder through him. “I like feeling your tails wrap around me when you lose control.”

“Fucking perverts,” Yuta mumbles under his breath but he’s too horny to really deny them anything. “Make sure I don’t hurt you.”  
  


Yoonoh bends down to kiss Yuta sweetly. “You never hurt us.” Jaehyun kisses over Yuta’s heart and the sappy embarrassment wars with his pleased affection. But ultimately, it doesn’t matter, Yuta would give the twins anything they want.

Taking a deep breath, Yuta reaches for the magic sealing his kitsune features away. Power surges around and through him as the seals fall away. It’ll be a bitch to set them back up later, but it’s not like Yuta’s going anywhere any time soon.

As the runes break, Yuta’s black hair turns ash white, purple and silver markings peppering around his skin to display. These runes are more ancient, would require more time to break, but it’s not like Yuta is about to slay a Divine anytime soon. He’s content with his hybrid form, knows how endearing the large fox ears on his head look, tipped lavender at the ends. Nine tails grow from his tailbone, elevating his pelvis as they take up the room between the bed and his body. They’re long, fluffy and strong, two reaching up to tangle around Yoonoh’s wrists that still hold Yuta down. Another wraps around Jaehyun’s waist and Jaehyun makes a pleased sound as it tightens down to keep Jaehyun there.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Jaehyun whispers, kissing around Yuta’s chest, his hand stroking Yuta’s free tails. They’re as white as his hair, also tipped lavender at the ends. The color changes with the amount of magic Yuta draws from the Earth, but right now he is content to remain the submissive prey Yoonoh and Jaehyun want.

“All ours,” Yoonoh agrees, kissing Yuta’s lips and slipping his tongue in. Yuta moans when Jaehyun goes back to sucking his nipples, feels his tails tighten as pleasure surges around him.

The twins moan in tandem at the pressure Yuta’s tails create and Yuta smirks into Yoonoh’s mouth. When the older twin draws back, Yuta licks his lip, sure his silver eyes are glinting if the shudder he feels from Yoonoh is any indication. “Let me fuck you?”

Yoonoh laughs. “We’re going to ruin you, hyung. If you have enough energy to keep your dick up after we’re done feeding, you can fuck Jae.”

“Hey!” Jaehyun protests, pouting. God, he’s so fucking cute. Yuta’s tail tightens, another one joining to caress up Jaehyun’s thigh and press over his ass. “Hyung, stop that. I wanna fuck you.”  
  


Yuta groans, flexing his hands that are still trapped under Yoonoh. “You know what? I don’t even fucking care. Just make me cum.”

Jaehyun grins. “That, I can do.”

Jaehyun peppers soft kisses down his chest. Yuta’s abs contract and expand as he tries to arch closer to Jaehyun and it makes the diamond stone nestled in his navel glint. Jaehyun stops to pay special attention to the gift they’d bought him, tongue hot as it curls around the stone and over the sensitive area. Yuta makes these half-gasping moans as Jaehyun plays with him before kissing down Yuta’s navel to hover over his erection.

“I wonder how many times we can get you to cum tonight, hyung,” Yoonoh muses, thumbing Yuta’s nipple.

Yuta shivers, feeling Jaehyun’s fang scrap against Yuta’s pubic bone where he is clean shaven. It makes his cock twitch at the danger, but he’s been well trained to keep still when the twins are playing down there.

“Hurry and give me one,” Yuta demands, rubbing his head back on Yoonoh’s thighs.

“Can we feed here, tonight?” Jaehyun asks, breathless, lips trailing up and down Yuta’s right thigh, his skin tingling at the soft, plush feel of Jaehyun’s lips.

“Yes,” Yuta moans, using his tails to push Jaehyun back to his groin. “Gods, yes, whatever you want, just put your mouth on me, Jae!”

Jaehyun huffs out a small laugh but he follows the cue, tongue sneaking out to lick up to the base of Yuta’s dick. It’s so good, Yuta immediately moans, bucking as much as he can. Both of Yoonoh’s fingers are thumbing Yuta’s nipples now and the flicks of teasing pleasure has Yuta gasping desperately. Hands free, Yuta claws down Yoonoh’s naked thighs.

“More,” Yuta demands, breathless. Both Yoonoh and Jaehyun are keeping their touches light and it’s driving Yuta crazy. “Harder!”

His tails grip Yoonoh’s wrists in a tight hold that would break the hands of any human. But Yoonoh only makes a soft sound of want, agreeably making his ministrations more firm. Similarly, Jaehyun moans into Yuta’s cock, licking a wet strip up to Yuta’s cockhead and then sucking that into his mouth. 

“Make him cum like that,” Yoonoh tells Jaehyun. Jaehyun happily obeys, taking Yuta into his mouth properly and fucking his mouth on Yuta’s dick.

Yuta’s eyes are wide open and unseeing as he arches hard, thighs trembling. “Jaehyun!” Yuta cries, voice cracking. His legs squirm, thighs clamping hard around Jaehyun’s head as he tries to fuck up to chase the filthy pleasure. One tail wraps around Jaehyun’s throat to feel it bob.

“So needy,” Yoonoh teases, sharp claws flicking Yuta’s nipples. “Are you gonna cum like this, hyung?”

Yuta can only gasp, legs squirming and tails flailing as he tries to find purchase. He love-hates when they play him like this, focus all their attention on Yuta’s body until he is a crying mess. “N-no!”

“No?” Yoonoh croons. “Jae, baby, you know what to do.”

Yuta’s moan hiccups as Jaehyun’s hands lift Yuta’s hips, large fingers prying his asscheeks apart until his thumb can rub over his hole.

“S-sto - ah!” Yuta screams as Jaehyun fucks in a finger, accurately crooking up and nailing into his prostate in one go. 

“You’re so pretty,” Yoonoh praises, words thick and syrupy and crooned right into Yuta’s sensitive ears. “Cum for Jae, Yu-chan.”

Yuta’s entire body burns with lust. He grabs Jaehyun’s blue hair and fucks up at Yoonoh’s encouraging praise, lets the tight coil of pleasure in his gut loose. He cums hard, gasping Jaehyun’s name as his boyfriend sucks his seed down his throat.

“No more,” Yuta whimpers as Jaehyun’s hot mouth tapers into soft suckles, just enough to keep Yuta hard. Obediently, Jaehyun lifts his head.

Yoonoh is immediately there, leaning over Yuta’s body to fist his hand in Jaehyun’s hair, drawing his brother into a kiss. A surge of lust nearly blindsides Yuta as he watches the filthy exchange of _his_ cum between his two boyfriends. Possessiveness makes him wrap his tails around them both, daring anything to pry them away from Yuta’s nest.

Yoonoh breaks the kiss first and twin faces look down at Yuta, flushed and needy.

“You were moaning his name more,” Yoonoh says, petulant.

Yuta rolls his eyes. “Then maybe you shouldn’t make your baby brother do all the work.”

Jaehyun laughs, kissing up Yuta’s chest. “You just laid back and took it all pretty too, hyung.”

Yuta shrugs. “Don’t pretend you don’t get off on it, pervert.”

Jaehyun nips his skin and Yuta thumps his tail against Jaehyun’s ass in punishment.

“Hungry,” Jaehyun whines, crawling up. His erection slides against Yuta’s stomach.

Yoonoh discards the tattered remains of Yuta’s shirt, helping him up on bed so they can reposition themselves.

“I thought you wanted to feed from my thighs?” Yuta asks, temptingly spreading them wider. Both the twins’ eyes dilate with lust.

“Fuck him first,” Yoonoh orders, hand running through Yuta’s ash white hair and scratching behind Yuta’s sensitive ears. Yuta tries to cut the rumble in his chest off but they both know how to play his body better than that.

Jaehyun makes a sound of agreement, hands palming Yuta’s thighs down to his ass.

“Don’t I get a say?” Yuta complains, kissing over Yoonoh’s wrist, his own fangs scraping over a vein.

“Nope,” Yoonoh cheerfully answers, dimples on devastating display. He kisses the pout off of Yuta, moving them so he’s reclined against the headboard and Yuta is kneeling between the two on all fours. His tails fan around him in restless excitement.

“Come here,” Yoonoh coaxes, spreading his legs and guiding Yuta’s mouth to him. Yuta obeys easily because he is so far gone for their perfect cocks. Like this, no one could guess they are vampires, not with how Yoonoh’s erection stands tall and needy, red at the tips and leaking precum that Yuta chases with his tongue. “Feels good, hyung,” Yoonoh moans.

Jaehyun moves behind him, kissing down Yuta’s back, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Jaehyun pays special attention to the base of Yuta’s tail, making him instinctively flinch and cry out in sensitivity. Yoonoh bucks up at the gesture and Yuta can feel Jaehyun’s smirk against his ass.

“Do not bite my ass again,” Yuta warns, lips preoccupied by kissing Yoonoh’s cock.

Jaehyun pouts. “You’ll heal in like two minutes in this form.”

Yuta thwamps his head gently with a tail. “You get one bite only, so make it count.”

“Feisty,” Yoonoh laughs, tugging on Yuta’s ears. “Let’s get back to the part where you could only make those sexy sounds, hmm?”

Yuta is about to retort but his voice ends up catching on a gasp as Jaehyun pries open his cheeks, two lubed fingers sinking into him with complete ease. “Mean,” he moans, clawed fingers sinking into Yoonoh’s thighs.

“Love you too,” Jaehyun croons, kissing Yuta’s ass as he works him open on steady, unrelenting fingers.

Yuta cuts off his own helpless sounds of pleasure by taking Yoonoh into his mouth. He sucks hard on the tip of Yoonoh’s cock, groaning at the familiar, salty taste. Yuta loves blowing the twins, loves their amazing self control. Even as Yoonoh gasps at the pleasure and undulates his hips, he only shallowly fucks into Yuta’s mouth, enough for it to be sensual and not overwhelming. Yuta wants him to lose his control and give him the skull-fucking he promised.

And Yoonoh does, grabbing Yuta’s ears and pushing his cock deep, until Yuta is gagging. They both love it, each of Yoonoh’s moans like a direct stroke to his cock. His throat burns and there isn’t enough air but he loves this feeling.

Not to be outdone, Jaehyun tongues into his hole beside his fingers, working him open quickly until Yuta is steadily crying into Yoonoh’s cock.

“Ready?” Yoonoh asks, moaning, but he’s asking Jaehyun not Yuta. Jaehyun pats Yuta’s ass and gives the affirmative.

Yuta fights against a stupid blush as Jaehyun pulls his fingers out with a wet squelch, kissing Yuta’s tail as he fixes Yuta’s hips into an arch. Yuta lifts off Yoonoh’s cock, mouth feeling swollen and soft as he gasps at the pressure of Jaehyun’s cock against his hole. He buries his face into the crook of Yoonoh’s thigh as Jaehyun begins to breach him, muffling his whimper with a bite to Yoonoh’s flesh, stopped by the tug of Yoonoh’s hand in his hair.

“I wanna see,” Yoonoh demands breathlessly, cupping Yuta’s chin with one hand and his other petting over Yuta’s ears. He watches him intently as Jaehyun fucks in completely. 

Yuta pants, dazed at the sudden fullness. His half-lidded eyes stare up at Yoonoh unseeing as he focuses on how thick Jaehyun feels inside him, taking over him so intimately. It burns, but the throb dulls down under Jaehyun and Yoonoh’s careful hands. He’s sandwiched between them, knows they’ll never let him escape either of them, not with how possessively they pat down his body as he calms down. The thought only makes him hotter, tails curling around their thighs and clenching down in his own possessive claim.

“I’m good,” Yuta moans, voice wrecked, rocking his hips back minutely to get used to the fullness. “Fuck me.”

Jaehyun blankets over him for a moment, kissing the back of his neck. “You sound really cute when you say that, hyung,” Jaehyun says, a smile pressed into Yuta’s back. 

“Huh?” Yuta tries to say, indignant, but Jaehyun chooses that moment to straighten up, hands gripping Yuta’s hips hard. 

“Make some more cute noises for me,” Jaehyun commands, rearing back. The drag of his cock is too sweet, makes Yuta speechless at the raw sensation. When Jaehyun fucks back in, Yuta can’t help the mewl he makes. 

Jaehyun builds up a rapid pace, pounding hard and fast. It’s all Yuta can do to stay on his forearms. But even that option is taken as Yoonoh slides further down, cock nudging at Yuta’s lips again. 

Grateful to have something to stop the desperate whimpers and cries falling out of his mouth, Yuta opens his mouth wide and swallows Yoonoh down. It’s hard to focus but he does his best to tongue at the head of Yoonoh’s cock, while his fingers loosely stroke the rest of the length hard and fast. 

Yuta’s eyes flutter shut when Jaehyun nails a particularly good thrust, close to his prostate. He moans unabashedly, playing it up so the vibrations can make Yoonoh feel good. 

His own cock hangs rigid and leaking. The pleasure really starts to build and Yuta whines.

“Yu-chan, you’re going to cum untouched for us, right?” Yoonoh asks, breathless. He sounds so taunting, coaxing, Yuta’s heart leaps in his throat and he mewls, twitching in need. His thighs tremble and it’s his tails that keep him balanced as the twins use him. He sucks Yoonoh harder, moaning in agreement.

“Give it to him faster, Jae,” Yoonoh orders, fisting his hand in Yuta’s hair and pulling him off his cock so Yuta’s gasped moans are unobstructed. He sounds like a whore, gasping and whimpering as Jaehyun fucks him like he’s trying to breed him.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun moans and it’s so hot that Yuta doesn’t know if he means Yoonoh or Yuta. “Close!”

Jaehyun picks up his pace, tilting Yuta’s hips up until he is fucking maddeningly deep. Jaehyun doesn’t let up, railing into his prostate until Yuta feels tears pool in his eyes as he hiccups out desperate moans.

Yuta can feel that tell tale pleasure start to crest. The pressure at the base of his dick is tantalizing, begging for a hot grip to pull him over. “Please,” he mewls into Yoonoh’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yoonoh groans, hips jerking under Yuta’s mouth. Yuta can tell he’s close, tries to focus on him, but it’s impossible. 

“Hyung, please,” Jaehyun moans again, voice pitched low and needy. Yoonoh groans, stopping his movement.

Yuta whimpers when Yoonoh tugs him off his cock. “Up,” Yoonoh orders.

He pushes Yuta until he’s kneeling back on Jaehyun’s chest, following after Yuta immediately. Jaehyun gets that bit deeper into Yuta and it drives him wild. Jaehyun immediately buries his face in Yuta’s neck, tonguing his vein desperately.

“Please, hyung,” Jaehyun begs, cock gyrating inside Yuta. His voice sounds sinful in Yuta’s ears, making them twitch. They flatten against his head when Jaehyun tries to nibble on them, too sensitive.

“You ready?” Yoonoh asks Yuta, kissing him hot and heavy before he leans back for the answer.

“Yes, yes, hurry,” Yuta gasps, arms wrapping around Yoonoh’s neck as the other twin goes for the opposite side of Yuta’s throat.

Yoonoh’s hands grab Yuta’s thighs and lift him up. Yuta cries out as he’s nearly dragged off Jaehyun’s cock, only to have it sink deeper as Yoonoh wraps Yuta’s legs around his waist. Like this, Yoonoh can rub his cock into Yuta’s, making them both moan.

Then, without communicating, both twins dig their fangs into Yuta’s throat.

The rush of euphoria always knocks Yuta back. He screams as the nanosecond of pain is quickly turned into overwhelming pleasure. He feels oversensitive immediately, feeling each hot pulse of the twins’ mouths as they suck the blood out of him. Both Yoonoh and Jaehyun instinctively fuck into Yuta and that’s all Yuta can handle.

Yuta cums hard, white over taking his vision as his moans hitch to a cry. Pleasure crests through his body, starting at his throat where the twins mouths’ work all the way to his cock which pulses dirtily all over himself. His tails wrap around _his_ vampires as he squeezes them through his climax. They both moan and the pleasure of the vibrations travels straight through him, prolonging his climax. Jaehyun cums immediately after with Yoonoh following with some desperate thrusts that nearly knock them off balance.

When they all calm down, Yoonoh and Jaehyun gently extract their fangs, delicately licking up the stray blood and closing the wound. Yuta’s completely out of it, hanging limp between them, chest heaving as he pants for breath. Already, he can feel the blood replenishing thanks to his magic, but the exhilaration of the feeding and high of orgasm still lingers.

Yuta whimpers when Jaehyun pulls out of him, Yoonoh forced to take Yuta’s full weight. He’s dropped gently into the pillows with the two twins following after him.

“Hyung, you’re so perfect,” Jaehyun praises, kissing over Yuta’s throat and chest, evilly flicking over a swollen nipple. Yuta fists his hand into Jaehyun’s blue hair to get him to stop, but Yoonoh just joins his brother on the other side.

“Why in the fuck are you always hornier after you feed?” Yuta whimpers, voice hoarse from cock and screaming. His breath hitches when Yoonoh’s fang scraps over his nipple and sends jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. His tightens his hands in both of their hair and force them off his nipples.

Yoonoh makes do with kissing Yuta’s jaw, while Jaehyun mouths at his neck. “I can’t get enough of you,” Yoonoh says.

“Gods above,” Yuta groans as the twins start grinding their still hard cocks against his legs.

“They’re not going to help you tonight,” Jaehyun purrs, kissing up to Yuta’s fluffy ear and hand playfully slipping down Yuta’s ass to collect his cum. The horny beast rubs up so that his cum slick fingers press against Yuta’s tail base and he can’t help how he immediately arches.

Yoonoh’s smirk is identically devilish as he leans up to hover over Yuta. “Still got to make good on all the things we promised you tonight, Yu hyung.”

Yuta throws his arm over his eyes in defeat. “Whatever, but we’re not done until I dick someone down tonight.”

Jaehyun yelps as Yoonoh grabs him and manhandles him until he’s straddling Yuta’s thigh. “You can fuck Jae while I fuck you.”

Yuta grins, tails wrapping around both their waists possessively. “Sounds like a perfect evening.”

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ I might come back to this verse just because it's a lot of fun


End file.
